Ratchet and Clank: Unleashed (REWRITTEN EDITION)
by RandCabriged -In Training
Summary: Almost 1 year has passed since our heroes' last adventure, full frontal Assault. Ratchet and Clank are well, just doing the usual when not fighting crime, kicking back and relaxing. Until someone, or should I rather say, something, makes Ratchet release all the anger inside of him, which brings the beast that's been laying dormant all these years.(Rest of Summary in chapter 1)C2OUT
1. GREAT NEWS

**GREAT NEWS!**

Ratchet and Clank:Unleashed will be restarted in around 1 to 2 months,around that time!...I think

It'll be competely rewritten...that is all

P.S anyone know where to get a editor in this this place

P.S.S anyone also know where to get good candy bar...

P.S.S.S anyone?


	2. Prolounge:It Begins

Almost 1 year has passed since our heroes' last adventure, full frontal Assault. Ratchet and Clank are well, just doing the usual when not fighting crime, kicking back and relaxing. Until someone, or should I rather say, something, makes Ratchet release all the anger inside of him, which brings the beast that's been laying dormant all these years. Suddenly Bounty Hunters, Old foes, and even the Galactic police will be after Ratchet, will Ratchet realize that he's become part of something bigger than himself, will his feelings get the better of him.

**Prolounge:It Begins**

Oh, how happy the Great Anti-Zoni will be when I show him my completed project, well, my father had spent all his life on it and well, I've only spent around 57 years on it. Never less, this creature shall lead the Anti-Zoni toward clear victory. The War between the Zoni and Anti-Zoni had been raging for over 367 years, and the Anti-Zoni were only one strike away from being terminated from all of history, this very place was the last surviving Anti-Zoni shelter in all of the Universe, the Great Anti-Zoni will have no other choice but to approve of this project, right?

I slowly flew into the room, carrying the creature in a capsule which was in my hands, "Umm.. Great Anti-Zoni", I said as nervousness engulfed me. The Great Anti-Zoni did a complete 180 degree turn toward me, " Avi, It's been quite some time", I expected a face full of sadness and failure, but he just kept a blank expression. "Sir, I've been meaning to tell you something for quite some time" I said in a low voice, "Yes?" He said, "Sir I think I may have developed something that could help us once and for all, mine if I use those your E12 Guard Models, as test dummies" I said , he quietly nodded his head in approval. I let about 1/1000 of the specimen out of the capsule, all 38 of the guard models were out in a matter of seconds.38 E12 Guard Models, The most powerful Guard robot which even a Zoni General would have to at least think twice before even fighting one of them, 38 of them were downed in just a matter of seconds.

I took a quick look at the Great-Zoni's face, It had the word "shock" written all over it, "Great-Zoni" I said in a low voice, "Get rid of it" he said turning away, "what" I said in shock, "I said get rid of it" he shouted as he flew out the room, did he not see that the Anti-Zoni could win this war with what he had just finished, suddenly two Anti-Zoni's appeared at the entrance of the room, as I looked closer, it turned out they were generals , Head Researcher Ani, we are here to help you with the elimination of the dangerous specimen. This wasn't happening, not after all those painstaking years, all this dedication, well, I could trick the generals, couldn't I? "Right this way", I said, I hurried to the airlock room, If I can just get it out of this wretched place. As I entered the room, I placed it inside the room and placed a small crack on it. "Are you sure this is the right way", "How could I ever be wrong "I replied as I pushed the button, the capsule went out flying the room. The Generals slowly pushed me against the wall, "Don't let it get out of range" the ship speakers boomed, It was clear that it was the Great Anti-Zoni's voice. The capsule was impossible to track, and then everything started going black.

**Please review on what you think of this chapter,or if you think this chapter or furture chapters can be improved**

**If you liked the story so far,don't forget to favorite and follow**

**If your another author,don't be afraid to help me with a chapter(I would like your help)(or even joint write one)**

**RATCHETABRIGED OUT! BOLTS FOR ALL**


	3. Chapter 1:What are you!

** Shoutout to mrerpic-ratchet, Foenix Nightshade , and Amberdiamondswords for reviewing on the last two parts of my story **

**Summary:**Almost 1 year has passed since our heroes' last adventure, full frontal Assault. Ratchet and Clank are well, just doing the usual when not fighting crime, kicking back and relaxing. Until someone, or should I rather say, something, makes Ratchet release all the anger inside of him, which brings the beast that's been laying dormant all these years. Suddenly Bounty Hunters, Old foes, and even the Galactic police will be after Ratchet, will Ratchet realize that he's become part of something bigger than himself, will his feelings get the better of him.

** Chapter 1:Who are you**

**Veldin, 2687 years later**

"Can't a Lombax get some peace and quiet around here" I mumbled to myself as Mila kept on babbling about her newest invention, "and that's why I call it the boxing glove glove" she said as she raised it up proudly in the air ,"that's really nice, kid" I said as I continued to play with my ship's engine parts, "You can have it" she said, I quickly signed and turned around, it looked like a messed up boxing glove glued to another glove as I closely examined it, "well , it's something" I said as I held it in my hand. I quickly put it on my tool table and continued to work on the engine, then about few seconds into working on it, Mila shouted, "Aren't you going to try it out!" , letting out what I hoped was my last sign, I put the glove on and tried to activate it but all I got was "tec" sound. "Must be jammed" I said as I took it off, "Maybe if I", then all of a sudden, the boxing glove part of the weapon hit me full-force in the chest ,sending me to the ground gasping for air, then everything went dark.

**Veldin atmosphere, 5 minutes earlier**

I was free, finally free, the crack that Ani had placed on my capsule those 2687 years ago had spread, eventually after all these years, it had split it in half. The first thing I noticed were strong feelings of anger, hatred, and confusion coming from the planet I was orbiting around, a dust ball I assumed. Then feelings of heroism, courage, and happiness hit my senses, it appeared these mixed feelings were coming from one life form, was that even possible. Whatever it was, it would make an excellent host .I hurried there with all my available strength. I quickly absorbed myself into its body, as I sank in, I noticed that all his bad feelings were all locked inside of him, if only I could bring them out.

I slowly woke up in what appeared to be a white room, "am I dead" I said to myself, then all of a sudden, a voice filled with static whispered into my ear, "don't worry you're not dead, just out " it whispered into my ear. I've been knocked out plenty of times, but this has never happened before, suddenly a red door with a lock and several chains wrapped around it appeared in front of me. Knowing not what to do, I slowly said "May I help you", "No ratchet, may I help you "it quickly replied with its static filled voice, "wait, what are you u tal" I managed to those words out before it interrupted me again, "you are weak, do you know this " , " and once your friends notice this", "they will abandon you". I tried to understand what he could possibly be talking about before he said a few more phases, "bad things are going to happen, Ratchet", "unless you become strong " , "and I can help you become strong, all you have to do, is let me in" .With each phrase, it came closer to me, until the lock was in front of me, "all you have to do, is let me in" it repeated. My arm started moving as if it was being controlled by another force, until it entered the keyhole of the lock, then the entire door opened, then my entire body was enveloped in completed in complete whiteness.

**"Who are you" I said, "oh, just another friend" it replied **

I quickly jumped to my feet at a speed that even I couldn't believe, both the shocked Mila and the worried Clank looked at me in disbelief, and then I noticed that unstable glove on the ground which looked ready to explode. I kicked it with all my might where seemed to fly a few meters away, which even surprised me. I looked at Mila, but when I tried to look her in the eyes she run away. My head was in pain, and my chest was even worse. "Ratchet" clank yelled as I stumbled to the ground, "It's okay, I just need lay down" I replied mustering all I had to at least form a smile, "Ratchet" Clank said softly, "I could have sworn your eyes turned red"

Unknown place, 3 hours later

"I just need you to find any traces of it, can I trust you in doing that?" the silhouetted figure said in a cold voice as he tossed a bag of bolts, "yes" all three voices said in a quick replay,"and there'll more of that if you complete your mission" the silhouetted figure said as the three blargs were exiting the room. The biggest one slowly stopped and asked,"wait, what are we looking for again", well, for now, let's just call it, the **Forbidden Power**.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO, 1000 words!**

**Please review on what you think of this chapter,or if you think this chapter or furture chapters can be improved**

**If you liked the story so far,don't forget to favorite and follow**

**If your another author,don't be afraid to help me with a chapter(I would like your help)(or even joint write one)**

**PM me if you want a beta of future chapters**

**RATCHETABRIGED OUT! BOLTS FOR ALL(or cookies)(gluten free :)**


	4. Chapter 2:THE BLARGS STRIKE

** Shoutout: Thanks to all the people who commented on the last chapter!Personally to Foenix Nightshade and ratchetthe1s**

**Summary:**Almost 1 year has passed since our heroes' last adventure, full frontal Assault. Ratchet and Clank are well,just doing the usual when not fighting crime, kicking back and relaxing. Until someone, or should I rather say, something, makes Ratchet release all the anger inside of him, which brings the beast that's been laying dormant all these years. Suddenly Bounty Hunters, Old foes, and even the Galactic police will be after Ratchet, will Ratchet realize that he's become part of something bigger than himself, or will his feelings get the better of him.

* * *

**Chapter 2: THE BLARGS STRIKE!**

**Veldin,3 days after incident**

Three days have passed since the dreadful incident, and Ratchet still can't get what this "thing" was trying to tell him

"Is it trying to help me or do the complete opposite, what is this thing even supposed to be? Maybe I should tell Clank about this, maybe he could somehow help" Ratchet quietly said to myself

""Ratchet" Clank said as he entered the room

"Yea"

"You been acting strange ever since the little incident you had the other day, and you don't seem to be as active as you used to be "

"It's just the acing, I bound to get better sooner or later"

"But, Ratchet"

"Don't worry Clank, I'm going to be fine", suddenly, an explosion threw both Clank and Ratchet to the floor, unconscious. As the smoke lifted, three Blargs could clearly be seen standing there.

"And you said this was going to be hard"

"Well, the Universe does see him as their greatest hero" The

"Yea, some hero"

"Wait a minute, where did the Lombax go"

"Trying to find me, you'll find it impossible"

"Who said that, was it you Jim"

"No, but I'm pretty sure It can't keep on hiding though" Jim replied as he threw another plasma bomb"

"Those are useless against me", Ratchet came running out of the smoke of the last plasma bomb and hit the biggest Blarg right on the head with his wrench, knocking the big Blarg out instantly. Both Blargs wore a face of amazement as they saw their fellow comrade fall.

"But how"

"So which of you is next", A static field of some sort of energy surrounded Ratchet as he wildly licked his lips.

"Dave, his iris turned red"

"Let me just put a end to this freak show", Dave then threw handfuls of slime at Ratchet, only to have them disintergrated by Ratchet's energy field

Ratchet suddenly appeared behind the small Blarg(Jim),hitting him full-force with his wrench. He then set his sights on the tall and skinny Blarg (Dave).

Dave watched in horror as both his twitching comrades were thrown in front of him, "What are you" Dave said in a horrified voice, Ratchet swiftly grabbed his collar

"How about you tell your boss not to mess with me again" Ratchet said as he threw the Blarg to the floor. "I'm pretty sure this is the part where you run", the Blarg got to his feet and ran away. Ratchet's eyes slowly turned back to normal.

Ratchet's POV

I slowly looked at the environment around me, how did all of this happen? I then noticed the two twitching Blargs at my feet, who are they? The last thing I remember was that explosion and both me and….. . "Clank?!" I yelled, receiving no answer, I searched through the rubble. Then I saw what appeared to be a robot with red a symbol on their chest carrying Clank."Stop" I yelled out, Then the robot stopped, turned around, then struck me with a electricity. Pain struck me in my entire body, I collapsed to the, watching helplessly as my best friend was taken away, then everything went dark.

* * *

**This story will get reedited in the future to suit your reading desires!**

**Please review on what you think of this chapter,or if you think this chapter or furture chapters can be improved**

**If you liked the story so far,don't forget to favorite and follow**

**If your another author,don't be afraid to help me with a chapter(I would like your help)(or even joint write one)**

**PM me if you want a beta of future chapters**

**RATCHETABRIGED OUT! BOLTS FOR ALL(turns out the cookies from the last chapter...were 37 years old,but they were still gluten free :) (P.S what should i call you guys)**


	5. not so great news :(

**Not so GREAT NEWS!**

**Guys,thanks for the reviews and 500 views in just one month,**

**Just wanted t tell you guys that my computer is broken.(why I haven,t been posting lately)**

**I should be able to get a new one in a few weeks**

**Once I get it,Chapters should come out at a rate of 1 day to 1 week**

**(**It sure is cold in here at the public library)

**RandCabriged Out!**

**Well um...bye MUFFINS! (I wanna thanks pheniox for the name)**

**all tips on writing would be great,also wanted to tell you that my fuel for writing are reviews,bad or good,I,LL take them **


End file.
